GAVILAN O PALOMA NO SONG FIC
by Zutto
Summary: ONE-SHOT Un Cazador, jamás espera ser Cazado... Ed&Roy  Según lo que he entendido con el yaoi el primer nombre siempre es el seme, así que no necesito decir mas… D


**Gavilán o Paloma (no song fic)**

**- PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PIENSAS ACERO!**

**Un pequeño calor se extendió por sus mejillas, calor que lejos de su cuerpo solo podía verse como un tono rosado de su piel, mas específicamente en sus mejillas, sintió sus labios húmedos, adormecidos y mas salados. Pues la mezcla que resulto de aquel contacto le había dejado ese gusto, aunque un gusto particularmente seductor. **

**Trato de desechar esa idea, mas era imposible, ya con la imagen que Ed le había plantado segundos atrás, su mente solo giraba en el mismo sentido y con el mismo núcleo.**

**- nada en especial General – dijo Ed mostrando en sus manos los guantes de alquimia que Roy mustang usaba, estaba indefenso, y como si fuera poco, aquel chico de alguna manera se las había arreglado para tenerlo en el piso, con el encima, solos en su oficina y los guantes, los aventó, lejos, pudo oír como chocaban contra el cristal de la ventana **

_**¿En que momento me los había quitado? **_

_**¿Y de donde demonios había sacado ese tono tan escalofriante? por que es escalofriante de seguro, por que los bellos de mis brazo se haban erizado con aquella simple y vana frase **_

**Su situación era precaria, sin guantes, tirado en el tapiz de su oficina, con aquel muchacho encima suyo besándolo, cuando todo el personal del cuartel había salido hacia sus casas, o al menos los de tres metros a la redonda que pudieran escucharlo si pasaban de casualidad por ahí, y siendo acosado por aquel…**

**- chiquillo – dijo viéndolo a los ojos, si aflojaba el agarre de sus manos tan siquiera un poco, podría terminar aquella mascarada**

**Mas sin embargo la sorpresa no se hizo esperar cuando sintió la lengua de Ed recorrer el lóbulo de su oreja de punta a punta, dejando una sensación húmeda y fría en su recorrido, y un parálisis en cada uno de sus sentidos, como un tibio escalofrío que le hizo reaccionar en cada célula de su cuerpo, sintió la cara del muchacho alejarse de el y después verlo directamente a lo ojos, con una expresión que lo dejo sin palabras. **

**- Eso no te servirá esta vez, General – dijo el rubio sobre el, con una mirada que Roy califico de… ¿enamorada? Y una sonrisa que le hizo pensar en la escalofriante chica del aro, como una inocente muchacha que persigue arco iris – quiero llevar esto hasta el final**

_**¿Final? **_

_**¿Cuál final?**_

_**¿De verdad esperaba que esto siguiera? **_

**- Acero, ¿que te pasa? Los dos somos hombres! – dijo el tratando de quitarse a aquel muchachito insolente de encima **

_**¿Pero de donde había sacado aquella fuerza?**_

**- si esa es su única protesta entonces no hay por que no seguir – dijo el rubio volviéndolo a besar con fuerza **

**Lamiendo con entrega y dedicación, moviéndose con una carencia que invito al mayor seguir, cosa que no pudo o no quiso evitar, de a poco en la carencia de los movimientos del rubio, el mayor cayo en el juego y sin pensarlo, entreabrió los labios permitiendo un contacto mas cercano de parte del menor, el cual introdujo su lengua con una destreza que rayaba en maestría, acariciada su lengua y sus labios y de nuevo su lengua, a veces mordía su labio inferior y lo jalaba de manera provocativa hasta que volvía a besarlo de nuevo, haciendo que Roy se perdiera de algún modo inesperado **

_**¿Pero por que no se quitaba aquel muchacho de encima?**_

**Sabía que con solo un poco de esfuerzo se lo podría quitar de encima y huir **

_**¿Por qué aquel insolente estaba haciendo aquello? **_

_**¿Por qué besaba… tan bien…..?**_

**Con un movimiento brusco alejo el rostro del de Edward, observo por un solo segundo la habitación donde estaba como si ene ellos se le fuera la vida, esperaba que el muchacho reanudara con su invasivo trato, pero no ocurrió. **

**Volteo la cara de nuevo, esperando que el chiquillo empezara de nueva cuenta a besarle con impaciencia, pero en su lugar se encontró con los orbes dorados del chico viéndolo fijamente de forma interrogativa.**

**- ¿por que se aleja General? – dijo el habiendo dejado el agarre en el cual tenia a Roy, pero el pelinegro no había hecho nada para quitarlo de encima **

**- ¿por que? – Pregunto viendo directamente a los orbes doraros del joven encima de él **

**- ya te lo había dicho, me gustas, estoy enamorado de ti – dijo el sentado en sus muslos, mas lo había dicho con un tono que sonó a indiferencia **

**- ¿entiendes lo que estas diciendo? tu y yo somos hombres, es impropio y mal visto – dijo apoyándose en sus codos.**

**Tal parecía que aquel chico se estaba rindiendo, pues entre mas resistencia hubiera puesto peor se hubiera puesto la situación, ahora tenia hasta cierto punto, libertad en sus movimientos **

**- bueno, - dijo levantándose del suelo y con un movimiento imperativo tomo del sofá cerca de el la gabardina que siempre usaba y liberando así al General, todo eso con una sonrisa – eso no quiere decir que usted no me quiera**

**- ¡QUE!**

****XD XD****

**- ¿dijo eso y se fue? – pregunto el Oficial Maes viendo a los ojos a Roy **

**En La oficina del Coronal mustang, el silencio que había imperado después de la confesión hecha por el pelinegro, solo había sido interrumpido por esa sencilla pregunta, que había soltado al aire el Oficial Maes Hudges **

**- así es, dijo eso, se levanto y se fue de la oficina, al día siguiente salio en una misión otra vez – termino de contar el pelinegro, sentado entrelazando los dedos de sus manos, apoyando su barbilla en unión que había hecho y viendo al suelo**

**- ¿una misión? ¿Desde cuando regreso a la milicia? **

**- hace unas semanas, anda algo obsesionado con aprender cosas del este, y claro si lo apoya la milicia no tendrá que gastar dinero – vio con furia a su compañero - ¡MAES CONCENTRATE, NO ESTAMOS HABLANDO DE MISIONES!**

**- bien lo entiendo – dijo el – ¿y que piensas hacer? **

**- Hacer, yo, nada, ese chiquillo me va a oír cuando regrese**

**- vas a darle una respuesta? – pregunto con interés el oficial acercándose con interés al General **

**- que! Como demonios se te ocurre no soy Homo!**

**- Claro, pero tu dijiste, "no seria bien visto", "esta mal", nunca oí un "¡no voy a tener nada contigo!" – dijo el oficial viendo hacia la ventana, como si fuera el punto mas interesante en el planeta**

**- MAES!**

**- es la verdad – dijo el apoyando su codo en el escritorio del General y sobre esta su mejilla – el asunto aquí no es lo que Edward Elric haya hecho, si no lo que tu no hiciste**

**La reacción de Roy Mustang fue de completa perplejidad, tenia razón su amigo, por que el, no había hecho nada al respecto.**

_**¿Por qué?**_

****XD XD****

_**Algo estaba mal, definitivamente algo estaba mal.**_

**Abrió los ojos y volteo de un lado a otro con insistencia, mas todo estaba en su lugar, la montaña de papeles frente a el. La pluma con la tinta saliendo de a poco, su escritorio, el sofá, la mesa de centro, todo estaba ahí, incluso la puerta perfectamente cerrada al final de la habitación, pero no entendía entonces que estaba mal.**

**Volteo la mirada hacia arriba tratando de despejar su mente.**

_**Oh ahí estaba!**_

_**¿Pero que hacia ahí? **_

**- Buenos días General – dijo el rostro que lo recibía en su despertar en ese momento, con su sonrisa ladina y sus ojos ámbar viéndolo directamente como tratando de leerlo cual novela de misterio – ¿ha dormido bien? **

**Roy Mustang leyó perfectamente los movimientos del chico, pudo vislumbrar el momento en que este estiraba el brazo y de manera seductora lo metía entre su camisa con delicadeza, acariciando su pecho desnudo, subiendo y bajando y casi con lacivo placer procurar no dejar de acariciar sus pezones, lo cual le causo un extraño cosquilleo, un extraño cosquilleo que llego hasta su entre pierna y erizo sus cabellos de la nuca, sintió el ritmo de su corazón alocarse ante el hecho y solo en los segundos siguientes sintió la respiración del Alquimista de Acero rozar su mejilla. **

**Pudo sentir la parte de su mente que decía que le diera un puñetazo en la cara, pero no pudo entender por que esa parte no tomo el control de la situación y lo hizo.**

_**No**_

**Movió su cabeza de lado a lado, y después de un rato abrió los ojos, descubriendo ante si, la montaña de papeles y la pluma que chorreaba, su escritorio, el sofá, la mesa de centro y al final la enorme puerta que cerraba aquella oficina.**

**Pero nada de aquel chico. **

**Cerró los ojos y libero un suspiro, que en ese peculiar estado de ánimo se le antojo a decepción.**

_**¿Pero que demonios!**_

**Sacudió la cabeza tratando de liberarse de aquella rara sensación de incomodidad, provocada por el feo sentimiento de tristeza al no tener a aquella persona cerca**

_**¿Qué diablos estaba pensando su mente loca? Solo es el calor del sueño, si solo eso **_

_**¿¡Calor!**_

**Bueno había que aceptarlo, aquella extraña alucinación provocada por lo que el llamo, mucho trabajo, poco descanso y mala comida, lo había despertado en mas de una forma. **

_**¡DIABLOS!**_

**Pensó contemplado su pantalón en tan peculiar estado…**

****XD XD****

**Deslizo sus dedos por entre los mechones largos de cabello rubio que poseía, bajando su caricia hasta tomar su cuello con delicadeza, juntando así de algún modo mas sus rostros, aunque ya no hubiera ninguna distancia entre ambos, mientras acariciaba de forma casi sedienta sus carnosos labios, succionando su labio inferior como si de una golosina se tratara, mordiéndola de forma juguetona. **

**- Roy – Oyó decir a una voz femenina casi pegado a su rostro**

**- ¿Quién? – dijo el separándose de los labios que había tenido apresados entre los suyos apenas segundos atrás**

_**¿Qué estaba mal? **_

_**¿Por qué no se sentía cómodo ahora? **_

**- ¿ocurre algo General? – exclamo ella separándose un poco de su cara**

**- S-SI – dijo el alejándose un poco mas – Ah! No no ocurre nada – Acaricio de nuevo la cintura de su acompañante, pero evito por todos los medios reanudar el contacto intimo que habían estado teniendo, se sentía incomodo **

_**¿Pero por que?**_

****XD XD****

_**Aaaaaaah!**_

**El cantinero alzo la ceja con extrañeza, era el tercer suspiro, y de nuevo había puesto ese gesto perdido y angustiado. Además aquel bebedor, era de esos pocos que no soltaban lengua, solo servían una y otra copa y seguía en total mutismo, pero al ver como apoyaba todo el peso de su cabeza en el fino vaso de cristal que hace solo segundos atrás tenia whisky, con ese gesto tan contemplativo y ausente, el joven barman empezó a desear saber cual era la razón de aquel extraño animo.**

**Dejo el vaso y se paro casi esforzándose a si mismo a levantar el cuerpo del banco donde estaba, deposito sin fijarse realmente que dejaba en la mesa, unos cuantos billetes y camino hacia la entrada. Pero su huida fue obstruida por la entrada de una cara conocida a aquel bar**

_**Diablos, no es el**_

**- OH Roy – oyó decir al adulto aquel con lentes rectangulares y gesto amistoso - ¿Qué haces aquí hoy? **

**- me voy a casa – dijo el sin darle ni una pequeña sonrisa a su amigo **

**- ¿vienes a beber? ¿Solo? ¿Entre semana? – dijo el a veces molesto oficial de central, pasando la mano por detrás del hombro del pelinegro y haciéndole dar la vuelta sobre sus talones sin su consentimiento - ahora vas a tener que acompañarme con unas copas **

**- no esper….**

**- dos vasos de Whisky por acá – dijo el al cantinero que veía como de nuevo su cliente regresaba, ahora si soltaría la lengua **

**...**

**..**

**.**

**- Riza te ha visto algo preocupado, me ha pedido que venga a ver que tienes, pero argumenté que eran cosas de hombre, pero ya la conoces, ¿le vas a contar? – dijo el Maes viendo hacia la nada**

**- ¿y decirle que? – contesto Roy sumergiéndose en la contemplación de la copa de Whisky.**

**- es obvio que desde que Edward se te declaro estas raro – dijo el tomando un pequeño trago y luego meciendo la copa entre sus manos **

**- Yo no soy Homo – dijo Roy sin beber ni una gota desde que había llegado Maes, pero viendo de forma casi obsesiva el liquido embriagador de la copa **

**- No estoy diciendo lo contrario – dijo Maes pidiendo otra copa – pero te ha confundido **

**- deja que llegue ese enano y le meteré la bota en el trasero – un gran trago de Whisky inundo su boca**

**- tal vez otra cosa – dijo Maes viendo hacia otro lado **

**- PERO QUE DEMONIOS! – grito Roy con las mejillas mas que sonrojadas habiendo aventado su copa lo mas lejos que había podido, el ruido del cristal quebrándose en la pared había distraído a cada persona que estaba en el bar esa noche **

**- NO CALMA ROY, - dijo Maes riendo de manera descontrolada mientras Roy lo sacudía de un lado al otro, jalándolo del cuello de su camisa – Y-Yo me refería que tal vez deberías de tratar de otro modo el asunto!**

**- No me jodas Maes! – dijo Roy sin haberlo soltado**

**- ¡yo no pienso hacerlo! – Dijo el pobre hombre de familia a la merced de aquel hombre que parecía perder la cabeza en momentos cruciales, pues ya había alzado el puño y estaba a punto de descargarlo en la cara del Oficial – vamos Roy piensa en Grecia **

**- Yo no soy gay! – Dijo el menor soltándolo con un empujón – y ese enano de pacotilla me las va a pagar cuando venga – salió de la cantina dejando a todo el mundo estupefacto por su reacción y a Maes en el piso sudando la gota, Ok al parecer Roy, el alcohol, y las tendencias sexuales eran una peligrosa combinación. **

****XD XD****

**Lo sabía mejor que nadie, habían pasado dos días, exactos dos días… **

_**No espera 3, 2, 1, si ahora exactos dos días**_

**Un oficial le había informado que el joven Edward Elric, había llegado a central, que de casualidad lo habían visto rondando por la estación del ferrocarril caminando al lado de su hermano menor, mas sin embargo, no habían visto hacia donde había caminado después de eso **

**Pero lo que si era obvio que por alguna razón desconocida para todo el cuartel, y más concretamente para aquel pelinegro, aquel insolente muchacho no había ido aun a presentar el reporte de cada misión.**

**Con la magia del piso y su calzado, de nuevo dio vuelta en ciento ochenta grados y camino en dirección contraria de donde había caminado regresando sobre sus pasos y chocando de nueva cuenta con sus cavilaciones como si fueran las personas en la acera cuando caminas con prisa hacia algún lugar.**

_**¿Estará herido? No ya lo sabría**_

_**¿Habrá tenido dificultades? No aun no hubiera llegado**_

_**¿Acaso ya no quería verme? **_

**Se detuvo en seco, viendo hacia la pared como si esta fuera una pantalla mágica que le respondiera con un simple pensamiento **

_**¿Sería eso? **_

**Sacudió la cabeza, debería de pensar en algo más que un capricho de ese muchachito, el cual parecía, que solo quería confundir a un serio joven con demasiadas preocupaciones en la cabeza, más importantes que su comportamiento errático.**

_**Además por que demonios debía de preocuparme que ya no me quiera, al contrario, eso vendría a resolver mi vida, gracias a dios ese niñato ya se había cansado de su juego, vaya alivio! **_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**...**_

_**¡Diablos por que aun no aparecía?**_

**Se sentó enojado y abatido en su sillón, algo lo estaba volviendo loco, y haría cualquier cosa antes de creer que el causante era Edward Elric y su ausencia **

_**Ese entupido chiquillo me las pagara en cuanto llegue **_

**Oyó el clic de la puerta de roble anunciando que había salido de posición de reposo en la que estaba, y la vio abrirse de manera suave deslizándose hasta revelar al que en su oficina entraba.**

**Casaca roja, pantalones negros, calzado tosco, cabello dorado, de poco en poco entro en su oficina, y sin darse cuenta, haciendo cada movimiento con una carencia que invitaba al viento a completar la escena, moviendo sus ropa, su cabello, y llevando su aroma mas cerca del pelinegro, el cual pudo percibir ese dulce aroma vainilla, completamente cargado de una aparente inocencia infantil, que aunque procedía de aquella flor, terminaba atribuida a aquel chico.**

**El apretó los dedos de la mano con nerviosismo, incluso había sentido un escalofrío es su espalda y una molesta comezón en su memoria. **

**Con todos sus deseos quería apartar de su campo de visión aquel molesto flequillo dorado de frente de los ojos del chico, deseaba ver su mirada, quizá para leer sus pensamientos de este antes de cualquier movimiento, o quizá solamente para asegurarse que lo estaba observando **

_**¿Había olvidado algo? **_

_**Que importaba, estaba ahí otra vez. **_

**- General he traído el reporte de la misión a la que acabo de ir – dijo el rubio con las hojas en la mano y la mirada fija en el piso como si fuera en el único ángulo en que el pudiera ver **

**- e- esta bien acero, tráelo acá **

_**Ya lo recuerdo, no puedo dejar que se me acerque, antes le debía dar un golpe**_

**De modo casi automático, su mente se acciono en modo de defensa, viendo hasta los mas mínimos movimientos del joven alquimista, el cual se movía con pereza por la habitación con movimientos que aunque el mayor intentaba con todas sus fuerzas pasar por alto, perecían que era solo dirigidos y con el único propósito de provocar la tranquilidad de aquel centrado General. **

**Mientras que por su parte el General, podía sentir casi con delicia el guante sobre su mano, y la áspera superficie que le permitía provocar una chipa y así lograr su alquimia**

**Así es, esta vez estaba preparado. Se dio el lujo de dibujarse una sonrisa en el rostro**

_**Maldito enano, sigue haciendo esos movimientos provocativos y extraños y te quemare cada cosa que lleves encima**_

**En la mitad de tiempo en que te toma hacer un pestañeo, la imagen de Edward después de aquel imaginativo ataque perpetrado por el mayor llego a su cabeza. **

**El joven cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho de una manera tan suave como si se estuviera acariciando así mismo, con una apariencia sumisa en su cara y un indeleble sonrojo en sus mejillas, haciendo un pequeño puchero con sus labios y su cara bronceada y lisa dejando su flequillo reposar a cada lado de su cara enmarcándola de manera provocativa,. **

**La ropa hecha jirones, bajando por entre sus muslos y su entrepierna, apenas cubriendo su desnudez, lo cual solo provocaba el deseo de arrancarlo en el acto.**

**Pudiendo ver como claramente subían pequeñas motillas de humo los cuales mas que limitar la visibilidad volvía más apetecible aquel cuadro, todo ello inundado con un aire de inocencia.**

**Sonó con fuerza delante de el, así era, el sonido de papeles cayendo en pila sobre la mesa de su escritorio haciendo un sonido parecido al de un aplauso en el interior de un teatro vacío **

**Poso sus ojos sobre lo ambarinos, pero este no lo veía, aun estaba empecinado en mirar al suelo, como si fuera aquello lo único que en el mundo existiera **

_**A caso esta apenado**_

_**Pero se ve tan... provocativo, tan mordisqueable**_

**Sin darse cuenta había puesto su mirada en la mejilla del menor, con su forma un poco redondeada y tersa, contemplaba de manara tan detallada que casi podía sentir aquella juvenil piel, siendo acariciado por sus dedos los cuales aun estaban posados sobre el escritorio.**

_**Que más da**_

_**Solo es... no se lo que es**_

**Sintió como gelatina cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, aun así pudo percibir claramente cuando se levanto del sillón y cuando su mano se separo de la firme madera de su escritorio, se encontró solo sostenido por el piso y se encontró caminando hacia el atrayente adolescente.**

**Pero cuando alzo la vista se encontró con la espalda de Edward Elric caminando con suma determinación hacia la puerta **

_**Pero que demonios?**_

**Podía ver la espalda del rubio alejarse, lentamente de la oficina, parecía que lo estuviera torturando con casa uno de sus movimientos, los hacia de un modo que invitaba a desear que terminara de hacerlo pronto, o que se detuviera donde estaba y volteara a verle con una sonrisa seductora **

**Roy no sabía que tramaba aquel chico pero verlo alejarse lo hacia sentir, como su una navaja se le había atravesado en el pecho con fuerza y dolor.**

**- General, sobre la ultima vez, lo lamento, no debí de decir, ni hacer lo que hice, lo lamento**

_**Pero qué demonios! **_

**Vio al chico con la mano sobre la perilla, vio como la torcía para poder abrirla, y antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier nuevo movimiento o que la puerta pudiera continuar abriéndose, el sonido de ella cerrándose lleno la oficina**

**Ed recorrió de arriba abajo todo su ángulo de visión, todo el ocupado por la presencia del gallardo General, el cual apoyada con fuerza su brazo sobre la puerta, centímetros arriba de la cabeza del rubio, impidiendo con su fuerza que esta volviera abrirse. Veía al rubio con una determinación que había hecho que el temblara junto el.**

**- Dime ¿acaso me has mentido? - dijo el acercando su cabeza hasta casi rozar su nariz **

**El rostro sonrojado de Ed, fue lo que podía ver Roy desde su ángulo, se veía tan deseable que estuvo a punto de robarle un beso, pero primero tenia que responder, con el seductor sonrojo en su cara **

**- ¿Mentiste cuando dijiste que estabas enamorado de mi? **

**Ed recorría el cuerpo del mayor de arriba abajo con un sonrojo creciente en las mejillas, aprecia que se debatía entre hablar o no hacerlo, de a poco bajo la mirada abatido **

**- No – contesto al fin – no mentí, la ultima vez, pensé que aunque usted no me quisiera, podría tenerlo para mi una vez al menos, pero cuando estuve encima de ti, supe que no seria suficiente, que de verdad quiero que me quieras, pero que jamás vas a hacerlo **

_**de verdad quiere que…**_

_**que yo no podré…**_

**La puerta en la que apoyaba su brazo se empezó a mover sobre sus goznes, evidenciando que su agarre a, ya no era tan fuerte como había pensado, notando como el joven rubio empezaba a caminar lejos de él. **

**- Espera – dijo Volviendo a cerrar la puerta **

_**¿Por que lo detengo?**_

_**¿Que puedo responder?**_

_**Solo ser sincero **_

**- No se lo que es, no se lo que pasara, pero… se que no quiero que esto sea de una vez – contesto **

**La mirada de Ed de nuevo recorrió a Roy cuan alto era y sonrojándose en el acto cual tomate. Para Roy aquello era mas que enternecedor, sin miedo en sus movimientos deslizo con suavidad el brazo, por el marco de la puerta donde la tenia, poco a poco sintiendo la beta, hasta llegar a sentir la joven mano de Edward aun agarrada al picaporte, con un movimiento delicado y rápido, torció el seguro de la puerta, asegurándose así que nadie los interrumpiera. Con otro suave movimiento rodeo la muñeca del chico y la separo del picaporte, guiándola con decisión hasta rodear su cintura dejándola ahí posada. **

**La mirada hasta cierto punto aterrada de Ed le robo una sonrisa**

_**De verdad seductor**_

**Acaricio la mejilla sonrojada del rubio, tal y como hace solo segundos había deseado, mientras el menor movía de manera vertiginosa los ojos por sobre la figura del pelinegro, como un pequeño conejo asustado en un rincón a punto de ser cazado**

_**Cazado ja!**_

**Se acerco a la cara del chico provocando que en un impuso involuntario Ed cerrara los ojos con delicadeza, y su respiración enloqueciera sobremanera, Roy dibujo de nuevo en sus labios una sonrisa llena de ternura, ternura que el mismo rubio le había regalado.**

**Pronto elimino la distancia que los separaba, más que de otra cosa, de aquellos labios carnosos que el poseía, llevándolo con sus movimientos. Le resulto mas que cómico la timidez con la que lo recibió esta vez, tan diferente al seductor de la vez pasada, el contraste era más atrayente de lo que creía. **

**Sin proponérselo, termino abrazando al rubio Con delicadeza, y de a poco sintió como su abrazo era devuelto con una ternura infinita, ternura que se sintió mas y mas demandante y entregada, mientras sus labios se seguían moviendo en un beso cada vez mas posesivo y húmedo.**

**El abrazo del rubio termino, provocando una duda en el cabeza del pelinegro, pregunta automáticamente fue contestada con la acción de este sobre sus ropas, sintió como tomaba el frente de su camisa, y tembló al sentir el tiron de la tela cediendo ante la acción de Ed sobre el fino botón blanco.**

**Roy no pudo evitar dejar escapar un suave gemido cargado de deseo cuando el aire de la oficina toco su piel desnuda, mas fue opacado cuando fue la lengua de Ed lo que su pecho sintió, recorriendo su clavícula, su tórax y poco a poco llegando a la formación de sus pezones los cuales estaban completamente erectos tras la atención del muchacho **

**Mientras, el acaricia la cabeza el rubio de arriba abajo, con suavidad y entrega, mas era interrumpido por el nacimiento de aquella molesta trenza en la que el rubio ataba su cabellera.**

**En un fino movimiento, que se catalogaba a si mismo como caricia, los dedos de Roy liberaron la cabellera rubia de Fullmetal arrojando lejos aquella maldita cintilla negra, con otro deslizar de los dedos del pelinegro pudo sentir la cabellera del Rubio en todo su esplendor, con aquella sensación bajo sus dedos como si lo que tocara fuera fina seda.**

**- Espere General – susurro Ed alejándose del pelinegro pero sin verle a los ojos – yo no...**

**Ni siquiera lo dejo terminar había tomado de nuevo sus labios entre los suyos y sin apenas pedirle permiso, deslizo su mano por encima de la playera negra que cubría el pecho de Ed, en un movimiento rápido la deslizo hacia arriba acariciando la piel aterciopelada que la ropa había querido cubrir todo el día**

_**Delicioso**_

_**Suave**_

_**Diablos!**_

**Un suave y mas que provocativo movimiento hizo enloquecer a Roy de manera inesperada, cuando de manera casi accidental, el rubio junto sus caderas y posiciono su pierna entre las piernas del mayor, provocando de con cada movimiento, incluso el mas mínimo de sus respiraciones, el miembro del mayor fuera ligeramente estimulado **

**- Aah – dejo escapar de sus labios al sentir como el rubio de manera mas que deliberada frotaba su pierna sobre su miembro**

**De un momento a otro el menor volvió sobre las atenciones del pecho del mayor, apenas deteniéndose en la clavícula, esta vez de forma casi posesiva, había llegado a tomar sin miramientos el pezón izquierdo mientras que con su mano humana acariciaba el otro pezón del pelinegro, el cual no podía evitar gemir por el repentino escalofrío que sintió cuando la lengua de Ed jugueteaba de arriba abajo con su pezón entre los labios **

_**Demonios, ¿Dónde diablos aprendió este pequeñajo? **_

**- creí que te gustaría, no he aprendido de ningún modo – dijo Ed desde su pecho, con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mirada mas que provocativa**

_**¡Lo dije? Hable?**_

_**Demonios!**_

**Un pulgar se pozo sobre su bajo vientre, y antes de que pudiera siquiera reparar en esto ultimo, el botón de su pantalón cedió con el movimiento de su compañero y así de rápido también el cierre cedió, tan rápido como lo anterior sintió unos suaves dedos apoderarse de su miembro y masajearlo con delicadeza **

**- Aaah! **

**Gimió sin poder contenerlo, aquella mano que no podía calificar de inexperta masajeaba su hombría de una forma tan precisa, que bien parecía que aquel muchacho podía leer cada sensación de su cuerpo mejor de lo que Roy podía hacerlo. Los firmes dedos de Ed lo envolvían en una caricia embriagadoramente placentera y amable, caricia que de a poco se torno húmeda, pero no precisamente por el, si no por la humedad que venia unida a la caricia de los labios de Ed al envolver su miembro con una especie de beso.**

**- Ed, Aaah! **

**Los labios de Ed subían y bajaban en un ritmo que lo que provocaba era que Roy se fuera perdiendo de a poco. El mayor tomo la cabeza de Ed con delicadeza, pero sin pretender cambiar el movimiento, pues este era perfecto. Pero quería sentir en sus dedos las suaves hebras de cabello rubio, mientras se entregaba a la sensación que lo gobernaba **

**- Acero, m-me… – exclamo con la cabeza apoyada en la madera detrás de él **

**Pero el chico no atendió a su protesta, más que eso succiono con más fuerza y más rapidez, demandándole que se perdiera en lo que sentía, cosa que no pudo evitar **

**- oouuugh! – exclamo casi en un grito, que reprimió al recordar de forma súbita donde estaba y quienes estaban del otro lado de la puerta **

**Los ojos ambarinos salieron a su encuentro de entre sus piernas, en esa pequeña mirada y ese gesto inconforme se podía leer claramente una expresión algo decepcionada, aun con parte de la semilla del mayor escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios **

_**Ni esperes más que eso, enano. Estamos en la oficina y todos saben que estas aquí**_

**- ¿quiere tomar asiento General? – dijo el chico a solo un centímetro de sus labios tomando después con urgencia la boca del mayor **

**Era tan provocativo aquel suave sabor salado de sus labios, tan adictivo, dejándose llevar por la sensación demandante sintiendo su lengua por debajo, por arriba y por encima de la suya provocando de vez en vez un choque eléctrico que le recorría cada una de sus células.**

**Con una rapidez vertiginosa el rubio le obligo de desesperarse de sus serias vestimentas de militar, y al mismo tiempo el pelinegro le despojaba al rubio de sus propias vestimentas negras, no había ninguna molesta prenda que impidiera sentir cada fibra de sus pieles, y la fina y suave sensación de sus cabellos recorriéndolos cuando por la locura movieran sus cabezas sobre el cuerpo del otro **

**Sintió las manos del menor una aunque fría por el acero recorriéndole su pecho y la otra recorriendo la línea de su espalda, bajando poco a poco con una suavidad exquisita, recorriendo la extensión de sus glúteos con las palmas abiertas y sin problemas, aun acostados en el sofá como estaban**

_**Vaya, ¿a qué hora llegamos aquí?**_

_**Pero, debo de cambiar de posición, estamos mal **_

**El mayor hizo un pequeño movimiento para eliminar el error en el que estaba, pero este movimiento unido al impedimento del rubio solo ayudo a que este ultimo terminara de deslizar su mano mas y mas debajo de sus glúteos, y mas y mas cercanos hacia...**

**- Acero – llamo en un suspiro - ¿Qué haces? **

**- relájese General – contesto Ed con el mismo suspiro **

**Una caricia juguetona en un lugar en el que antes jamás hubiera creído que pudiera tener esa sensibilidad fue lo que sintió antes de que la excitación lo embargara, tan rápido, como si no hubiera tenido ya antes un clímax**

**- relájate – dijo de nuevo Ed**

**Tomo de nuevo sus labios de manera casi posesiva besándolos y abandonándolos con una rapidez que rayaba en la indiferencia, pero solo para empezar a recorrer su quijada y su garganta, y mordisqueando con ternura su manzana de Adan, permanecía perdido, embriagado hasta la medula por lo quejidos ahogados del Mayor bajo suyo.**

**Fue la sensación de un dedo empujándose dentro de su cuerpo moviéndose de manera delicada, juguetona, y excitante, a pesar del pequeño malestar que aquello le había causado al principio, poco a poco sintió el cosquillado tan característico del éxtasis gobernando su cuerpo, un segundo y después un tercer dedo con la misma atención lo penetraron, y en su embriaguez realmente lo estaba sintiendo delicioso **

**- Magníficos – susurro en su oído Ed – Tus gemidos son tan adictivos Roy **

_**¿QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?**_

_**¿Pero que demonios esta ocurriendo? **_

**Pero aquello fue solo una distracción, con dos finos movimientos los dedos del menor se retiraron con rapidez, siendo remplazados por el miembro duro y demandante del menor**

**- Aaarhg! – exclamo Roy incomodo, inútil era fingir que aquello, con todo y las atenciones del menor había menguado el malestar de sentirse penetrado por primera vez **

**- Relájate – susurro por tercera vez Ed regalando finos besos sobre el tórax y el cuello**

**Fue una sensación mas que desconcertante, el sentir al menor dentro suyo, mas allá de la incomodidad que lo gobernó al instante de sentirlo entrar, de manera tan decidida, pero aun así sin dejar de ser una caricia, una caricia que la hacia sentir un escalofrió y un choque eléctrico liberándose por todo su cuerpo.**

**Con un delicado vaivén el menor se fue abriendo paso en el interior de Roy, el cual poco a poco dejaba de liberar quejidos lastimeros remplazándolos por deliciosos gemidos, producto del éxtasis que sentía al estar tan cerca, tan unido, tan delicadamente acariciado por el legendario alquimista de Acero.**

**- Aah! – escapo de los labios de Roy mientras que al arquear su espalda, permitía que la penetración fuera más profunda – Aah Ed**

**Una mano acariciaba de forma suave en antebrazo de Roy, él aun perdido en los intoxicantes movimientos y caricias del menor, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con la visión de su mano siendo finamente entrelazada entre los dedos de su compañero.**

**Volteo sus ojos hacia los del menor encima suyo, encontrándose ante sí con una expresión llena de amor, pasión y ternura, la cual cerraba los ojos mientras seguía sus movimientos oscilatorios, entregándose un poco a las sensaciones que estaba ganando, pero en definitiva, más interesado por el placer de su pareja.**

**El, Roy Mustang**

**- Lo amo General - oyo salir de sus labios, apenas separándose un poco de pecho del mayor – de verdad lo hago **

**Una sensación húmeda cayó en su pecho, con su mirada busco la procedencia, encontrándose así con una pequeña figura traslucida y redondeada sobre su pecho la cual vibraba según sus propios movimientos, y los de respiración. Antes de terminar de entender que cual su naturaleza, una nueva cayo a poco centímetros de ella **

_**Agua…**_

_**¡lagrimas!**_

**- de verdad lo quiero – se encontró con el gesto un poco triste embargado en lagrimas, con aquella forma acuosa formándose entre sus pestañas, pero paradójicamente aun sumergido en el movimiento excitante de la relación carnal – ouuugh! Aaaah!**

**Sin revelar su gesto, cualquiera que esta fuera Edward Elric se desplomo sobre el pecho del mayor y automáticamente hundió su cara en el cuello de Roy, sin mostrarle en ningún momento su rostro o decir mas allá de sus pensamientos **

**Roy respiraba agitadamente, con el menor sobre suyo, con el calor de aquel chico cubriéndole del poco frio que gobernaba la oficina, ya que terminado una actividad física tan vigorizante, el sudor que sus pieles había liberado poco a poco empezaba a secarse**

**Tomo la chaqueta militar que usaba del suelo cerca de él, colocándolo sobre la suave espalda de su compañero el cual escondía su cara en el cuello del mayor.**

**Desconocía si estaba dormido o no, pero lo sentía respirar de forma casi normal sobre su cuello, aunque le causara cosquillas de vez en cuando, apoyo su mano sobre la espalda y la acaricio de arriba debajo de forma automática **

_**¿Qué fue eso último?**_

_**¿Por qué me duele? **_

_**¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? **_

**El recuerdo de la cara de Edward antes de terminar lo había sobrecogido, ese rostro lleno de dolor, aun embargado en el éxtasis, le desagrado, sobre manera, le había roto cada fibra de sus ser por dentro **

**- debo irme – dijo el menor levantándose del pecho del mayor, provocando que su chaqueta se resbalara por la espalda hasta su cintura, regalándole una imagen erótica al mayor, pero en todo momento evitando la mirada de este ultimo.**

**Los segundos siguientes caminaron con una lentitud aterradora, después de ver por varios segundos como el joven Elric tomaba sus ropas y se bestia frente a sus ojos sin detenerse unos momentos a pensar en lo que había pasado, lo hacia sentir el otro lado de la historia que sucedía cada vez que se acostaba con una mujer.**

_**Me siento como el desplazado **_

_**Como si el me estuviera botando… A mi!**_

**Pero era diferente, todas aquellas veces el no tenia el menor empacho en ver a la mujer a los ojos, ni el más mínimo atisbo de remordimiento y decirle que aquello había acabado.**

**A diferencia de esta vez, que podía ver con claridad al joven que tenía enfrente sumergido en un aire de dolor y tristeza mientras se acomodaba los pantalones y ponía su camisa**

**- Lo lamento – dijo al fin el menor caminando hacia la puerta **

**- Ed espera – dijo el pero sin recibir ni la duda de parte del menor, al siguió su camino **

_**Debo de alcanzarlo**_

_**Pero ¿por que?**_

_**Debo de alcanzarlo**_

_**Pero ¿para que? **_

**Sin embargo el muchacho ya había salido de la oficina microsegundos antes de la primer pisada del mayor en Pro de el. Tuvo que detenerlo del otro lado de la puerta de su oficina acorralándolo del frente a sus compañeros de trabajo **

**- ¡espera! – ordeno, poniendo sus brazos a cada lado **

**Vio los ojos desconcertados de chico viendo de lado a lado con miedo, aun pudo apreciar aquel fino rastro de unas lagrimas que jamás salieron.**

**- te dije. Que no quería que fuera solo una vez – susurro casi en su oído **

**- ¿Qué? – pregunto el, rubio **

**- Alphonse-kun – fue su respuesta**

**- Eh! Si general - contesto el chico con un gritillo de miedo levantándose de su asiento al final de la oficina **

**- ¿tu hermano y tu siguen viviendo en ese horrible hotel? – había volteado a ver al chico, sin ver ya la cara del mayor, por lo tanto no podía saber que estaba pasando por su mente **

**- s-si – dijo Alphonse al ver al mayor con mirada tan decidida**

**- Toma – arrojo un objeto al chico, y este lo tomo al vuelo – convence a tu hermano de la propuesta que le hice acerca de vivir en mi casa, es muy grande para mi, y hay dos habitaciones desocupadas, ya luego arreglaremos la renta – termino el mayor y se volteo de nuevo hacia su oficina **

**Dedico una ultima y fugaz mirada al joven de ojos ambarinos y cabellos rubios, se sintió satisfecho cuando descubrió el semblante absorto que tenia, tal y como el que él había tenido segundos atrás.**

_**Todo ha vuelto a su sitio**_

**Oyó el clack! de la puerta detrás suyo y lo comprendió**

_**Pero… ¿que demonios he hecho?**_

**No lo sabia, y tal vez no lo descubriría hasta esa noche en su casa… **

_**DEMONIOS!**_

****T_T OWARI T_T****

**Nda: dicen que la tercera es la vencida… "Gavilán o paloma" es la tercera historia del estilo One-shot que escribo de Full Metal Alchemist con el sincero deseo de que sea mejor acogida que sus hermanas anteriores **

**Esta idea me surgió de… jajajaja, son demasiadas cosas, he estado leyendo muchos (muchossssss) manga yaoi donde el seme es el mas pequeño de la pareja, y es comiquísimo ver a esas cosotas (refiriéndome a los hombres ¬¬… no a algún lugar en especifico XD) siendo doblegados por el mas débil y joven de los dos jajajajaja lean unos cuantos y verán que divertido es…(love neko es uno de ellos) la segunda razón, es que esta situación en si se vería en un fic que estoy escribiendo (Roy&Ed) por varias razones mejor separe la idea **

**Pero bueno en si son las razones… aH! si y la mas clara y obvia razón: Ed siempre, Siempre es uke, ya sea con Al, con Hiederich o con Roy el pobre siempre termina doblegado, herido y en algunos casos violado… no se vale, por eso quise ponerlo por esta vez de Seme, como quien dice, VENGANZAAAAAAA! **

**Por cierto, no me pregunten de donde saco esa experiencia el Rubio no lo se, como también desconozco si antes de esto era virgen, no lo se jajajajajaja XD**

**Ah ¿Qué por que reviví a Maes…..? Es una buena pregunta, empecé a escribir el fic y salio solito Maes, nadie lo invito jajajajaja así que pues lo deje, pero díganme a poco no me dio sabor al fic?**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado el One Shot, a quien le guste POR FAVOR DIGALO, UN ESCRITOR NECESITA ANIMOS, DIGANME QUE SOY MALISIMA AL MENOS, POR FAVOR! T-T**


End file.
